el secreto melodioso
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: Marinette cree que nunca la descubriran y adrien se sorprende cuando la ve a ella en ese lugar. OCC (songfic)
1. Chapter 1 el secreto

la historia es 100% mi autoria, los personajes de prodigiosa, las aventuras de ladybug y chat noir son propiedad de su autor thomas astruc.

Marinette cree que nunca la descubriran y adrien se sorprende cuando la ve a ella en ese lugar. OCC

(songfic) UNICO CAPITULO. Ah no ser…

Adrien estaba cansado de su rutina, combinar el modelaje con la universidad lo estaba matando lo único que lo relajaba era seguir contando con sus amigos de la secundaria, en esos años muchas cosas pasaron y cambiaron para bien. Alya era novia de Nino, su mejor amigo y eran los mejores amigos de Marinette, esta había perdido la tartamudez con él en la preparatoria logrando que la conociera más, encandilándose en el proceso. Por otro lado, su papa se volvió más flexible con el exigiéndole menos.

Lo que al trio de amigos les intrigaba es que desde hacía tiempo, unos meses antes de terminar la preparatoria, Marinette no estaba disponible cada vez que la invitaban a salir los fines de semana; siempre se excusaba de que los viernes tenía que atender la panadería, ya que estaba en su mejor momento siendo conocida como una de las mejores en toda parís y porque no en toda Francia, los sábados y domingos se inventaba cosas como ir a un refugio de animales, llevar a su gatita Tikki al veterinario o estar estudiando las materias en las que según ella iba mal, Para ello algo no cuadraba.

El jueves era el último examen del primer semestre, aunque no estudiaron lo mismo el calendario de exámenes se aplicaba igual en todos los campus y para fortuna las facultades estaban cerca en el centro universitario.

-Dios, no le veía fin al periodo final-. Suspiraba Alya apenas llegando a la cafetería común de las facultades.

-no me arrepiento de estudiar esto- decía Nino mientras acomodaba las bandejas de comida.

-bueno, como ya terminamos esto y antes de que mi padre me comprometa a la siguiente temporada de ropa, que les parece pasar el fin de semana en la vida nocturna que parís ofrece-. Propuso adrien, quería pasar tiempo de relax con sus amigos.

Marinette se tensa al escuchar el plan del fin de semana. -yo… yo no puedo este fin de semana, tengo que entregarle unos bocetos a tu padre y, y… y viene mi tío de visita y quería pasarla con él, ya saben tiempo de calidad tío – sobrina-. Decía Marinette mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Los 3 en la mesa no cuestionaron nada, ya sabían de las excusas de la azabache y estaban algo cansados de andarla persuadiendo para que salga con ellos, sino quiere salir pues ni modos.

-ya que, como siempre Marinette dejándonos solos – Alya ya se había resignado e igual que los otros 2 jóvenes.

Adrien estaba algo decepcionado, hablaba cada vez menos con ella. – está bien Marinette, pero espero que hagas espacio en las vacaciones, si o si iras a la playa con nosotros-. Sentencio el rubio.

-claro, solo que no sea el fin de semana, en serio chicos tengo que estar disponible esos días-. Marinette sabía que era malo mentirles a sus mejores amigos, pero si lo sabían no quería imaginarse el interrogatorio de ellos y además no soportaría las miradas de reproche, en especial de adrien… si el llegara a enterarse, no lo quería ni imaginar!

La ahora de regresas a u hogares llego, siendo la azabache la primera en irse excusándose nuevamente en ir al centro comercial a comprar cosas.

-esta niña cada vez está más rara- comentaba Alya con su novio y el rubio.

Nino se quedó meditando un rato entre decirlo o no –¿será que Marinette tendrá novio? -

Adrien se desencajo y Alya guardo silencio un rato pensándolo. - ¿SERA CAPAZ DE NO DECIRLE A SU MEJOR AMIGA? -. decía está zarandeando a su novio por los hombros.

La voz de adrien rompió el cuadro cómico que sus amigos estaban interpretando a las afuera de la universidad.

-sigámosla-. Y sin más tomo el camino de la azabache seguido por sus otros amigos.

Ya en el centro comercial decidieron no separarse y pasar por las tiendas que ella solía frecuentar, como la tienda de telas y avíos, la papelería, la heladería, la cafetería y la fuente principal del lugar; rumbo estaban al tercer lugar cuando la ven salir de una tienda de vestidos de fiesta, cargado 2 bolsas.

-lotería, así que aquí estaba ¿Qué hará con eso? - fue la duda de Alya.

-seguramente son prendas de ella que necesitaban algún detalle-. Aunque Nino lo dudaba.

Adrien no dijo nada, haciendo un ademan para que lo siguieran, adrien para en seco cuando vio a donde se dirigía.

\- ¿pero qué rayos te paso Bro? - se quejaba Nino mientras se reacomodaba los lentes.

Alya se asomó a ver dónde se metió y empezó a reírse de adrien. – así que una tienda de lencería, bueno todas las mujeres necesitamos alguna prenda bonita de vez en cuando, ¿verdad Nino? - decía en tono pícaro.

A su novio se le subieron los colores al rostro -yo no sé de lo que hablas-.

Esperaron un rato más, vieron Salir a Marinette del local con una caja. Una vez fuera de la plaza vieron que ya se dirigía rumbo a su casa.

-bueno aquí acaba el espionaje-

Alya solo asentía con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados. -cierto Nino, es inútil esperar algo más, una vez que entra a su casa no vuelve a salir hasta el día siguiente-.

-y no la veremos hasta el lunes para entrega de las notas ya que nos dieron el viernes- segundo Adrien algo cabizbajo.

-ya que, mejor nos ponemos de acuerdo para mañana ¿a dónde tienes pensado que vayamos Bro?

Adrien sabia el lugar perfecto para relajarse. – hace unos meses abrieron un music-bar a unas cuadras del centro, no les había comentado porque estábamos con el examen de ingreso y con todos los proyectos, lo tenía para una ocasión especial-.

-es verdad- respondió Alya. – dicen que una chica muy linda es la que ameniza la noche-.

-teniendo el lugar, digan la hr-. Preguntaba Nino.

Una vez de acuerdo la pareja se despidió de Adrien, dirigiéndose a sus casas a tomar un justo y merecido descanso.

Una vez listo en rubio tomo las llaves de su carro, tomando rumbo hacia la casa de Alya donde pasaría a buscar a la pareja; le toco pasar por la casa de Marinette con algo de tristeza siguió su camino.

Ya estando todo en el carro y rumbo al lugar Alya comento sobre la llamada que Marinette le hizo

-Llamo para disculparse por no salir con nosotros, le dije que entendíamos pero que si necesitaba algo nos dijera- relato la morena.

-no veo porque disculparse, sino puede no puede, no por eso dejara de ser nuestra amiga, cierto Bro?

-cierto-. Fue la respuesta fugaz.

Llegando al bar se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que estaba esperando fuera, la fachada era preciosa y elegante, como seria por dentro.

Nino preocupado – ¿creen que nos dejen entrar?

-Amor por favor, por favor venimos con el modelo número uno de parís, la respuesta es un rubio ojiverde- respondió entre risas su novia.

Y dicho y hecho, lo guardias apenas divisaron al modelo y a sus acompañantes les fue otorgada la entrada, mientras Alya codeaba a su novio diciéndole un "te lo dije" mientras le regalaba un rápido beso.

Ya en su mesa, que por cierto estaba muy bien posicionada, pudieron admirar el lugar; todo absolutamente todo era una combinación de rojo, negro y dorado, en la planta baja en el centro se encontraban las mesas de lado derecho el bar quedando de lado izquierdo el área para bailar; de espaldas a las mesas estaba una estancia con sofás y mesitas; con otra área de bar. Justo en las mesas del centro se podría aprecia una escalera enorme que llevaba al segundo piso donde la explanada dejaba ver instrumentos, micrófonos etc. A su vez en la segunda planta había balcones con vista a la planta baja donde también se podía tomar de manera más íntima y relajada.

Adrien estaba a gusto en el lugar. -este bar dista mucho de ser lo que me imaginaba-.

Nino solo le dio una palmada en el hombre – hermano, dudo mucho que salgamos con dolor de cabeza con la música extremadamente ruidosa y eso es ganancia-. Lo dicho causo gracia pues era verdad, era un bar elegante no un antro bar donde se suele salir sudoroso por la cantidad de gente.

La morena giñandoles un ojo a ambos. – cambiar de ambiente una vez al año, no nos va hacer daño-

Lograron divisar a antiguos compañeros de escuela, como a Chloé y Nathaniel, Alix y Kim, también a Nathalie con su novio, no lograron seguir encontrando conocidos ya que se bajaron las luces del lugar siendo anunciado así a la cantante.

Inmediatamente empezaron a sonar un piano con un par de violines, dejando ver a una mujer azabache hermosa, unos tacones que cualquiera pensaría que en un mal paso sus bellas piernas se quebrarían, su cabello suelto portando un vestido color verde agua por arriba de su rodilla y con caída trasera hasta el suelo, un adorno de pedrería que envolvía su cintura, portando por ultimo ,algo que había cautivado a cuanto caballero la haya visto, un antifaz que siempre combinaba con sus prendas enmarcando así sus bellos ojos.

Siendo la primera vez que la veían se quedaron sorprendidos los 3 amigos, Alya sabía que era bonita la cantante por lo que había escuchado, pero la que estaba ahí no solo era bonita; Nino, sin afán de faltarle el respeto a su novia, y adrien se quedaron mirando a la mujer del segundo piso; Nino por una u otra razón sentía que conocía a la persona por otro lado Adrien está encantado con lo que veía, le mataba ver esas hermosas piernas blancas como la porcelana, ¿Cómo será pasear las manos por ellas? ¿cómo será besarlas?, sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, hasta ahora con las piernas que fantaseaba eran con las de Marinette, pero no se podía discutirla la belleza que estaba a punto de cantar.

 _El me invito_

 _en un soleado día de lluvia_

 _con un susurro al odio_

 _tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente._

 _paso a paso bailemos en un charco de lluvia_

 _imitando el dulce staccato de una orquesta_

 _abandona el paraguas_

 _y muéstrame una brillante sonrisa_

 _el techo nos estorba_

 _y así también miremos hacia el cielo._

 _Lamentablemente,_

 _Un soleado día de verano_

 _La lluvia cae solo sobre mi_

 _Tranquilamente, tan tranquilamente._

 _Paso a paso bailemos en un charco de lluvia_

 _Imitando el crescendo de un coro_

 _Abandona el paraguas_

 _Y muéstrame una sonrisa suave y calidad_

 _Llueve sobre los tejados…_

 _Ven, grita, salta, gira y salta_

 _Sigue sonriendo_

 _Ven, grita, salta, gira y salta_

 _Fundiéndote con la luz del cielo_

 _Ven, gira, salta, gira y salta_

 _Sigue mis pasos_

 _Ven, gira, salta, gira y salta_

 _Ajita la lluvia como si estuvieras jugando_

 _Paso a paso en un charco de agua…_

 _Aun llueve sobre los tejados…_

 _Imitando el dulce staccato de una orquesta…_

 _Imitando el crescendo de un coro…_

 _Llueve ahora solo sobre mi…_

 _(es tu turno de saltar, canción traduccida de japonés a español)._

desde la primera letra que soltó la cantante nadie atendía lo que estaba en sus respectivas mesas, todas las miradas, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, están clavadas en ella.

Cuando termino la primera canción, Alya se le quedo viendo a los jóvenes y estos a ella escuchándose un simple wow al unísono de sus bocas.

Adrien aun contemplando a la mujer que desaparecía detrás de unas cortinas, dando la continuación de otra melodía sin letra, se centraba de nuevo a sus amigos.

-digan que vimos y escuchamos lo miso, es hermosa y canta como una sirena-

-y si, ¿el rubio se ha enamorado acaso? – soltó Nino haciendo reír a su novia.

Adrien solo se encogió de hombros -puede que sí, puede que no-

Los tragos y la cena se fueron entre platicas acompañada con la instrumental y siendo interrumpida cada vez que le tocaba salir a la azabache para cantar de nuevo.

Marinette desde arriba pudo divisar una mesa en particular que hizo que la sangre se le bajara a los pies, el último lugar en el que creía encontrar a sus amigos era ahí, justo donde le tocaba cantar todos los fines de semana. El lugar es de un antiguo amigo de su padre que regreso de Londres y extrañando las noches en esa ciudad, decidió recrear uno de esos lugares que siempre visitaba.

Un día visitando a Tom Dupain escucho una vocecita melodiosa en el piso de arriba.

-que hermosa voz, ¿quién es la que esta cantando?

-oh Bastián, es mi hija la que está cantando, seguramente está terminando una de las prendas, siempre canta cuando está a punto de terminar-. Respondió Sabine.

-deja la llamo para que la conozcas, siempre que vienes ella está en la universidad-. Decía Tom mientras iba escalera arriba a llamar a su hija.

La azabache sabia de Bastián así que bajo para saludarlo. -buenas noches Sr Sauvage, he escuchado mucho de usted-.

-Buenas noches Marinette, también he escuchado mucho de ti, además de tu melodiosa voz- dicho eso noto como la chica se ruborizada

-oh Dios mío, no pensé que se escuchara hasta acá, ¿porque no me habían dicho? - reclamo a sus padres totalmente apenada.

Los tres adultos sonrieron. – no me molesta escuchar a mi hija cantando-. Reía tom al abrazarla.

A Bastián se le ocurrió algo muy interesante. – ¿te gustaría cantar en mi local? -. el solía no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. – acabo de abrir un local cerca del centro y me faltaba una atracción que llamara la atención y tú tienes lo esencial: joven, bonita y con talentos-.

La azabache se sorprendió por la propuesta. – pero no soy profesional, no estoy muy segura de que lo pueda ayudar-.

Lo que le sobraba a Bastián era decisión además de ser muy insistente-. Lo que escuche fue a una voz muy privilegiada, si quieres te pagare clases de canto además de que tu sueldo será de una profesional. ¿Qué te parece? -

Después de mucho pensarlo y de las miradas de apoyo por parte de los adultos, decidió aceptar la propuesta… pero con una condición.

-puedo yo escoger mi vestuario? - pregunto tímidamente, no estaba segura de como tendría que vestir, pero ya se las ingeniaría, no por nada era diseño de modas su carrera meta en la universidad.

-faltaba más muchacha, claro que sí y te pagare por ello también, no te preocupes. Y tranquila, es un bar, sí, pero fino, exclusivo y elegante, así que eres libre de como mostrarte al público.

Tras un gritito de felicidad y un abrazo a los adultos se fue corriendo a su habitación hacer los bocetos que ya se le estaban ocurriendo.

Y así inicio lo que la trajo a ese escenario donde estaba a punto de ser descubierta por sus mejores amigos y el chico que amaba. Las siguientes notas la sacaron de sus recuerdos, dando aviso de que tenía que salir de nuevo al escenario, amaba lo que hacía y además de descansar entre canciones le venía muy bien para tener al público atento.

 _Quiero mantenerlo en secreto,_

 _No quiero decírselo a nadie,_

 _No lo diré a nadie,_

 _Jamás se lo diré a nadie._

 _Quiero ser feliz,_

 _Un poco de felicidad es lo que necesito,_

 _Nuestros meñiques se juntaron en una promesa jamás olvidada,_

 _Las lágrimas que cayeron después de la reprimenda_

 _No se detendrán hasta la campanada de las 5 en punto._

 _Quiero permanecer inmadura,_

 _Quiero permanecer incompleta,_

 _Todo, incluyendo mis partes malas,_

 _Quiero seguir siendo yo._

 _Quiero estar protegida,_

 _Quiero permanecer amada,_

 _La lluvia cae gota a gota, se convierte en dulces sabores,_

 _Las lágrimas que se convirtieron en disculpas,_

 _No se detendrán hasta la campanada de las 5 en punto._

 _Quiero permanecer entusiasmada,_

 _Quiero volverme eterna,_

 _Como la rueda que gira arriba de nosotros,_

 _Y salir corriendo, salir._

 _Nuestros meñiques se juntaron en una promesa jamás olvidada,_

 _La lluvia cae gota a gota, se convierte en dulces sabores,_

 _Dios, mira de cerca, quiero decirte que le amo,_

 _Por mis pies que tropiezan, puedes escuchar el sonido de las flores._

 _Lala lalara lalala lalalara lara ~~~~~_

 _(celmisia, canción japonesa traducida al español)_

Todo el lugar quedo en silencio cuando una lluvia de aplausos lleno el lugar, la intensidad de la voz en la canción y el soporte de garganta en el coro final sorprendió a todos.

De repente una campana sonó en el lugar, los chicos no sabían lo que significaba, solo se fijaron que varias parejas pasan a la zona para bailar cosa que les sorprendió bastante ya que por lo que se habían dado cuenta no era un bar donde bailaras hasta cansarte sino más bien un lugar para pasar una noche tranquila tras unos cuantos tragos para quitarte el estrés del dia.

Sonaron un par de melodías bailables y nuevamente se vio a la cantante ataviada con un nuevo vestido, un vestido rojo que llegaba arriba de sus tobillos, con adornos redondos negros sostenido por un par de sencillas mangas caídas del hombro, al igual que su antifaz; una gargantilla roja que encerraba su cremoso cuello; a adrien casi se atraganta con lo que bebía, notándose ya que Nino le palmeaba la espalda mientras que Alya se estiraba para cerrarle la boca entre risas.

La mujer dio la espalda al escenario, mostrando toda su blanca espalda, moviéndose cadenciosamente por el escenario notando así en su vestido una abertura de la falda desde su muslo hasta el final.

La primera nota por fin salió de su garganta…

 _Te amo, te amo_

 _Esto tiene que ser el destino_

 _Ha sido predestinado_

 _Seguro una travesura de Dios._

Mientras cantaba ella no entendía que rayos pasaba, sus piernas no respondían como quería, iba bajando las escaleras directo a adrien.

 _No tienes que explicar_

 _Ya lo entenderás_

 _¿Está bien hablarte así?_

 _Con afecto platónico._

Y se detuvo frente a él, cuando lo miro confundido cuando se dirija a su mesa quería soltar un grito y correr, pero no, su cuerpo tenía otro plan.

Tendiéndole la mano en la última oración dando paso solo a los instrumentos este acepto la propuesta, comenzando así a bailar en el centro del salón un Tango.

 _Trata de imaginártelo,_

 _Negro oscuro, ojos grandes,_

 _¿Qué sonidos combinaran mejor?_

 _Mis orejas están levantadas._

 _Mostrando sus ojos aperlados,_

 _Encorvado, el pianista deja viajar sus dedos,_

 _Pelaje erizado por la música que toca,_

 _Cosquilleando por todo el cuerpo._

 _Miaaau~_

Alya y Nino no daban crédito a lo que veían, la hermosa cantante en brazos de adrien bailando ¿tango? ¿Cuándo había aprendido el rubio ese baile?

 _Toca el tango para mí,_

 _Te amo mi pianista personal,_

 _El tiempo pasa sin ser notado,_

 _Por un concierto secreto esta noche._

Si era un sueño adrien no quería ser despertado, la mujer que estuvo admirando toda la noche estaba en sus brazos, en un baile que le está afectando su cuerpo, sentir la fría espalda de esa mujer entre sus manos, el pecho de esta en el suyo, sentir el aliento de ella chocar en su rostro y a veces en su oreja cada que ya seguía cantando, sus brazos en ocasiones en su cuello y sus piernas, esas benditas piernas enredadas en las suyas y no de la forma que él ya se estaba imaginando.

 _Ven aquí y repítelo,_

 _Con las garras escondidas tocando un staccato,_

 _Siendo cada acorte un exquisito banquete,_

 _Mi cola se enrolla a ti._

 _Aperlados, unos aperlados ojos mostrándose,_

 _Encorvado, el pianista deja viajar sus dedos,_

 _Pelaje erizado por la música que toca,_

 _Tu no necesitas saber, miaaaaau~_

 _Que, cosquillándome por todas partes,_

 _Solo soy un gato negro,_

 _Disfrutando nuestra conversación sin palabras,_

 _En un concierto nocturno solo para los dos…_

 _En un concierto nocturno solo para los dos._

 _(Kuroneko To Pianist No Tango, canción japonesa traducida al español)_

Antes de terminar por fin la última oración, Marinette se suelta de adrien, haciendo una reverencia al finalizar la canción, dando por concluido ese baile. Con piernas temblorosas subí las escaleras para así agradecer los aplausos y despedirse por esa noche del lugar.

Adrien se quedó mirándola de pie hasta que esta desapareció del lugar, oscureciéndose de nuevo esa área y subiendo las luces de la planta baja. Estaba fascinado con lo vivido, dando un sonoro suspiro se sentó en su lugar sintiendo miradas de envida a sus espaldas.

\- ¿tengo acaso que llamar una ambulancia? - pregunto Alya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Nino no entendiendo mucho. - ¿no veo por qué? ¿Acaso te siente mal adrien? - pregunto mirando al rubio.

-Nino, vele el rostro, esta toda roja su cara, está a punto de tener un sangrado nasal como puberto-. Dijo la morena sin mucho tacto.

-no Alya, solo estoy algo sorprendido, ella tiene …- adrien fue interrumpido por Chloé y Nathaniel que venían a saludarlo.

La velada llego a su fin, adrien regreso a sus amigos a sus respectivas casas, ya una vez en su cama se puso a repasar la inesperada noche.

El fin de semana paso sin pena ni gloria, el sábado Alya se pasó la mañana con Marinette, encontrándola extremamente cansada y con mucho trabajo. Adrien y Nino estuvieron editando nos videos del segundo para su concurso de cinematografía que se llevaba a cabo en la facultada de este; el domingo es día familiar y casa uno se la paso respectivamente en sus casas dando paso así al lunes.

Marinette para variar llegaría tarde, y las entregas de calificaciones eran a deshoras así que todos se acompañarían a recoger sus respectivas calificaciones empezando con adrien.

\- ¿Cómo saliste en el semestre? - Nino está preocupado porque se dedicó más a ser DJ en las fiestas que en sus materias.

-bien, no me quejo-. Decía adrien encogiéndose de hombros mientras que la morena le quitaba el registro de las manos-

-¿lo dices enserio? Solo tienes un 95, los demás on 100-

Nino se daba de golpes a la pared por esas calificaciones mientras q su novia regañaba a adrien, le tocaba a Nino saber sus calificaciones.

\- ¿y bien? - fue la respuesta de Alya y el rubio, viendo, así como se desplomaba su amigo, fue a ver las malas noticias.

-no troné ninguna- suspiraba el Dj mientras era pellizcado por su novia al darle ese susto.

Ya rumbo a las calificaciones Alya, esta se acordó de la información que supo ayer.

-adrien, ¿sabes como le dicen a la chica misteriosa del bar?

Al rubio no le tenían que preguntar dos veces, no durmió bien por estar pensando en su nombre.

\- ¿COMO SE LLAMA!?

Con aire de superioridad y dándole una palmadita. – Le dicen más bien, LADYBUG-.

\- ¿LadyBug? – dijeron ambos hombres dándose la morena un facepalm.

\- supe que todas las noches en la última canción sale con un vestido rojo con motitas negras, por eso se ganó ese mote-. explico.

Tras lo dicho continuaron hacia la calificación de Alya, aprobando todas.

Rumbo a las calificaciones de Marinette.

-Nino, te apuesto una cena a que Marinette por llegar tarde prefirió esperarnos en su salón- el chico acepto la apuesta de su novia, total, era lo más seguro.

Y si, la azabache estaba ahí esperándolos. -chicos, lo siento mucho. No llegue a tiempo, ¿Cómo les fue?

-bueno ahora me toca a mí-

-animo Marinette, obviamente pasaste, tranquila- la apoyaba su amiga.

Entro al aula para recibir sus notas y afortunadamente paso todas sus materias con notas mucho mejores a las que esperaba.

-ves Marinette, no tenías por qué preocuparte- le dijo niño mientras la abraza.

-si chica, te atormentas por nada- fue Alya la que lo dijo mientras también la abrazaba.

-así es Marinette, eres muy inteligente- le menciono adrien mientras la abraza, tensándose el al momento.

\- ¿a, aa, adrien?

La pareja de novios estaba distraída mientras planeaba la cena de la noche logrando así que lo dicho por adrien no lo escuchara más que Marinette.

-te lo repito Marinette, eres muy, muy inteligente…My LADY.

Fin~

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~ me tomo unas hr escribirlo, me inspiré mientras cocinaba XD y escuchaba la última canción que puse kuroneko pianist. Espero que les haya gusta mucho, así como a mí me gusto escribirla, por favor POR FAVOR, dejen un mensaje, quiero saber si soy buena escribiendo un solo cap. de corridito.

Si eres nueva o nuevo en mi historia, no dudes en irte a mi perfil, tengo una historia en proceso "la soledad de adrien agreste" es romántica XD es romántica, no se vayan con el nombre.

Aaaaaaaaaaaadeu ~


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 final~

Después de las vacaciones de verano, para los 3 amigos, se volvió un ritual ir todos los viernes al bar a relajarse. Como siempre Marinette sacaba excusas para no ir, otras ciertas otras no tanto pero siempre negándose a salir.

Por otro lado, la azabache intentaba por todos los medios ocultarse y no mirar a donde siempre se sentaban sus amigos. Aun recordaba el terror que sintió cuando adrien la abrazo el día de las calificaciones del primer semestre…

 _-así es Marinette, eres muy inteligente- le menciono adrien mientras la abraza, tensándose el al momento._

 _\- ¿a, aa, adrien?_

 _La pareja de novios estaba distraída mientras planeaba la cena de la noche logrando así que lo dicho por adrien no lo escuchara más que Marinette._

 _-te lo repito Marinette, eres muy, muy inteligente…My LADY._

Durante todas las vacaciones lo evito, llegando el viaje a la playa donde intento investigar si sus amigos y en especial el, ya sabían de su secreto. Por más que insinuó cosas su conclusión era que no la había descubierto. Cada vez que lo veía una pregunta llegaba a su mente ¿Por qué le llamo así?

Para Marinette un viernes más llego y junto a él, nervios. Para Alya y Nino otro viernes más llego donde saldrían en la noche para relajarse. Para adrien un viernes mas llego junto a una nueva travesura.

-entonces bro. ¿cómo es eso que no vas a salir con nosotros hoy? Es un ritual, que prácticamente impusiste-

-bueno, tampoco es que tengamos otro lugar al que ir-.

-Alya tiene razón. Fuimos a más lugares y los tres decidimos que el único donde no salíamos con dolor de cabeza, era ese-.

-no desvíes el tema-.

-no es que lo desvié. Mi padre me pido ayuda con unos documentos de pedidos, el administrador se enfermó y tengo que ir apoyar. Alya no me mires así-.

La morena lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados. -tu excusa es igual de creíble que la de Marinette-.

-no es excusa. -si lo era. -me ha pedido un favor y bueno, no me cuesta nada. -su padre no le había pedido nada.

-como gustes. Si te desocupas temprano, nos puedes alcanzar-. Tras lo dicho la pareja se despido.

Adrien solo encogió los hombros. No podía decirles lo que haría, lo empezarían a burlar y podrían empezar a hostigar a Marinette. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿sabes que es malo mentir? -.

-vamos Nathalie, no me regañes-.

-no te estoy regañando-. Sonrió. -solo te hago ver las cosas-.

-lo sé. Pero ¿si me ayudas mejor? -. sonreía este para bajarle el "mal humor".

-no cambias en absolutamente nada. Solo te has hecho más alto-. Para Nathalie, aunque lo tratara de ocultar, adrien era alguien importante. Desde pequeño vio por él y desde ese entonces ya intercedía y solapaba sus acciones.

-y guapo. No lo olvides que me he puesto más guapo-. Le guiño un ojo mientras la abrazaba por los hombros.

Para el rubio, Nathalie era como su hermana mayor. El lugar que su madre dejo nadie lo podía reemplazar, por ello a ella la ve de esa manera. Siempre le está corrigiendo y viendo por su bienestar, muy aparte de que sea su trabajo muy bien pudo a ella no importarle lo que hiciera o lo que no hiciera, más sin embargo siempre está ahí para aconsejarlo y más en los últimos años cuando más necesito orientación.

Ya en la habitación de adrien, estaba este atareado arreglando una maleta.

-tengo una mala noticia-.

Adrien no se detuvo en su actividad. -¿mala mala? O ¿buena y no tan mala? -.

Nathalie solo se le quedo viendo.

-ok. Es mala mala. ¿Qué paso? -

-tu padre va a estar ahí-.

Sonó un fuerte suspiro en la habitación. -que se le va hacer-.

-pero adrien. Seguramente no preguntara, pero si se disgustara un poco sobre lo que estás haciendo-.

-oh vamos, Nathalie. Creo que eso me hará más popular, si es que descubre quien soy-.

\- ¿Cómo?

Adrien ignoro la pregunta. - ¿vas a ir con tu novio? -. vio como asentía con la cabeza. -muy bien, entonces ahí te enteraras-.

Adrien no solo iba los viernes al lugar, sino que cuando estaba libre en fin de semana iba solo. Uno de esos días no se sentó en la mesa de siempre, sino que se fue directamente a la barra. Le sorprendió ver a la familia Dupain – Cheng platicando amenamente con otro caballero.

Cuando los acordes de la música anunciaron a la cantante, vio como los padres de Marinette veían embelesados a la cantante.

-les dije que con ella aquí, este lugar se llena-.

-tienes razón Bastián. Además, se ve preciosa-.

-oh, si vieran como me preguntan algunas mujeres que quien es el diseñador del vestuario. Se sorprenderían si supieran que es una estudiante que parece profesional-.

La pareja sonrió ante lo dicho. Y todos en la mesa seguían viendo sin percatarse de una mirada fija en ellos.

Adrien sonrió para sus adentros, el no necesitaba que le confirmaran nada. Después de ese día se le metió una idea a la cabeza y solo la podía llevar a cabo con la ayuda del dueño del local y nuevamente el siguiente fin de semana fue a platicar con él. A Bastián le dio bastante gracia la propuesta, pero siendo más objetivos, lo veía como una gran oportunidad de promoción además de darle más emoción a las noches. Estuvo de acuerdo y esperaron un mes para poner en marcha el plan.

Ese mes llego y se remonta al famoso viernes donde ni adrien y obviamente ni Marinette podrían acompañar a la joven pareja de amigos.

-hija, ve la hora que es. Bastián ya está aquí-.

-si mama, ya bajo-.

Marinette estaba terminando de guardar las prendas que usaría ese fin de semana, unos forros especiales para los vestidos y otra gran maleta para los zapatos y todos los accesorios.

-perdón por la espera-. Bajo apena las escaleras.

Bastián solo sonrió, después de tanto tiempo ya estaba costumbrado a lo atolondrada que era la chica. -no te preocupes Marinette, por eso vine 15 min antes-.

Esto no animo mucho a la azabache, mientras que los otros 2 adultos solo ocultaban su sonrisa.

A Marinette nunca le dejaba de sorprender el lleno del lugar y tampoco acababa de creer que era por ella. Una vez ahí Marinette diviso que alado de su camerino estaba ya habilitado otro, no pregunto ya que suponía que era para los músicos que debes en cuando rotaban entre set de canciones.

-no termino de acostumbrarme-.

-no lo pareces, cuando estas ya con el micrófono desaparece la Marinette despistada y aparece la Marinette radiante-.

Por lo primero dicho hizo un puchero, sacándole tremenda carcajada al adulto. -vamos, tu tranquila y yo nervioso. Hazlo lo mejor que puedas como siempre-. Le dio un brazo y se despidió de ella.

Bastián había sido un coqueto en su juventud y por ello nunca sentó cabeza. No se sentía solo, pero cuando vio a Marinette salió a flote un sentimiento de paternidad que no creía que tuviera, por eso la dejaba hacer y deshacer en el escenario. Además de que por ello accedió a lo que adrien le pedio.

Adrien estaba entre nervioso y confiado, su padre y sus amigos estaban ahí, pero dudaba mucho ser reconocido. Contaba con Bastián y Nathalie, y confiaba de que Marinette no se desmañara. El tercer bloque de música empezó, donde él estaba sentado era imposible que la azabache lo viese, aunque ella se encontrara a esa altura. La voz de ella rompió el silencio.

 _Sueño contigo cada mañana,_

 _Tu siempre estas lejos de mí._

 _Tú me dejaste entrar a tu corazón,_

 _Por favor, dame una oportunidad._

 _Mi corazón es solo para ti,_

 _Hasta que vengas._

 _Solo te pido una oportunidad,_

 _Lo suficiente para ver tu sonrisa._

 _¿puedes venir para que pueda amarte?_

 _Tu eres mi único amor._

 _Laralalarala ~_

Adrien sintió como algo se le quebraba en el pecho, cuando empezó a escucharla con una voz medianamente ahogada. Para pasar a tener una calidez cuando ella lo buscaba con la mirada en la mesa que solía compartir con sus amigos.

 _Otra estrella brilla en tu corazón,_

 _Pero el único que puede quererme, eres tú._

 _Mi corazón es solo para ti,_

 _Hasta que vengas._

 _Solo te pido una oportunidad,_

 _Lo suficiente para ver tu sonrisa._

 _¿puedes venir para que pueda amarte?_

 _Tu eres mi único amor._

 _Laralalarala ~_

 _¿puedes venir para que pueda amarte?_

 _Tu eres mi único amor._

 _(Only you- canción traducida de coreano a español)._

El público se levantó y empezó un sonido ensordecedor de palmas, Marinette agradeció e inmediatamente se fue a su camerino. No sabía realmente porque esa canción le había llegado tanto, ni tampoco porque busco a adrien entre el público, aunque definitivamente le sorprendió no verlo con Alya y Nino.

Adrien intento levantarse de su asiento e ir tras de ella, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-espera chico. Mejor sorpréndela-.

Adrien solo afirmo con la cabeza al reconocer la voz de Bastián detrás de él.

-tienes que irte por la puerta que te indique ya, este bloque de música es más corto-.

-lo sé. Solo me sorprendió escucharla así-.

-igual a mí, ella escoge las canciones y yo les doy el visto bueno. ¿te gusta alguien más? - pregunto enojado al rubio

-NO! SOLO ELLA-.

-ya veo, ¿será que le gustas a alguien? -.

Adrien se le quedo mirando. -si, es una antigua compañera de preparatoria. Aunque estuvo poco tiempo en nuestra escuela, no me dejaba en paz o no dejaba de molestar a Marinette. Me la encontré hace unos días afuera del campus, pero nada más-.

Bastián no dijo más nada, solo palmeo la espalda del rubio en señal de que se fuera a arreglar.

Marinette en su camerino se regañaba mentalmente por la actitud que tomo ante la canción y aunque no quería reconocerlo ver a lila en brazos de adrien le destrozo totalmente el alma, jamás pensó que ella volviera y mucho menos que ambos aún se comunicaran después de que lila regreso a su país.

Adrien en su camerino se regañaba mentalmente por cómo se dejó manipular por lila. ¿será que alguien le contó a Marinette? Era lo más seguro, Marinette se llevaba con todos aun no estando en el mismo campus. Maldita la hora en que la castaña se atravesó…

-oh Dios mío. No creí encontrarte apenas bajar del avión-.

Una voz en su espalda lo hizo girar de golpe y chocar con la interlocutora.

-¿lila? Disculpa, no pensé que estuvieras tan detrás de mí-. La ayudaba a levantar unos documentos que ella había traído en las manos.

-oh adrien, sigues siendo un caballero conmigo-. "casualmente" chocaron ambas manos al intentar levantar el mismo documento. Adrien aparto inmediatamente la mano o eso pretendía hasta que sintió la mano de lila detenerlo.

\- ¿te gustaría salir por ahí este fin de semana, conmigo? -. se levanta ella sin soltarle de la mano.

-ahm, no creo. Estoy muy ocupado con los proyectos nuevos, ya sabes inicio de semestre-. Aun intentaba soltarse de ella.

-vamos adrien. Será un ratito-. Si decir más nada tomo el brazo de él e hizo que le rodeara la cintura, tomando inmediatamente la otra y manteniendo ambos brazos alrededor suyo.

-lila por favor. No quiero ser grosero ni nada, sabes que no soy así-.

En ese momento no lo vio más nadie que la misma Marinette, justamente le buscaba para ir juntos a buscar a sus mejores amigos encontrándose esa escena, dándose la media vuelta en completo silencio para que no se percataran su presencia.

-adrien, se siente demasiado com…-.

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el rubio se zafo utilizando un poco de fuerza. -no siento nada si te lastimé, te lo advertí lila-.

La castaña lo miro con coraje. -haz cambiando demasiado adrien, eso seguro es por juntarse con la nada de Marinette-.

El ojiverde no tenía porque seguir escuchando insulto hacia Marinette así que sin decir adiós dejo a lila sorprendida y con un coraje todavía mayor.

Un sonido de puerta lo saco de sus recuerdos. Presto atención ya que ese sonido seria su señal para salir y efectivamente, Marinette estaba saliendo de su camerino para entrar por fin a escena para la última canción.

La azabache estaba atrás de unas cortinas, por primare vez cantaría una canción que no escogió ella sino Bastián, la letra era muy seductora y ni que decir de la música… le gusto, pero no entendía los arreglos que tenían las estrofas. Empezó a sonar la primera nota, su señal para salir.

 _+A medida que el hielo dentro el vaso se derrite,_

 _Buscamos un compañero similar._

Después de que ella ya estaba por dejar salir su voz cuando otra más inundo sus oídos detrás de ella.

 _-la negociación entre adultos, gotea desde los labios,_

No quedándole de otra que continuar la canción junto con el joven extraño a su lado.

 _*rozándose unos con otros bajo la mesa._

 _\+ ¿esto es amor?_

 _-no es amor._

 _\+ ¿esto es un sueño?_

 _-no es un sueño_

 _+pero sin duda_

 _*atraen pasiones._

El rose de las manos del joven la atormento, ya que se paseaban por su cintura con todo descaro.

 _*lentamente balanceándose de forma brillante, persiguiendo este placer._

 _*vacilantemente, misteriosamente, entregándose a esta embriaguez._

Hasta que se alejaron ella pudo distinguirlo mejor. Mas alto que ella, era definitivo, rubio con el cabello peinado hacia tras. No podía distinguir el color de sus ojos dado a la oscuridad y aun extraño antifaz imitándola a ella. Se mordió el labio esperando que no lo haya podido ver su acompañante, iba vestido casi formal dado a que no traía saco, todo de negro exceptuando la camisa de manga larga blanca y una corbata verde.

 _+de cuyas circunstancias_

 _-de cuyas circunstancias_

 _+no hablar de ello_

 _-mejor no hablar de ello_

 _*esta es la historia de a gente, dime ¿Qué te parece?_

Adrien no dudo en volver a tocar a Marinette, pegándola más a él en un abrazo posesivo mientras seguía cantando, pero al oído de ella, pero aun así dejándose escuchar por el público.

 _-pequeños recuerdos y dulces mentiras, que desaparecen con el sol de la mañana_

 _+indecentemente expuesto, el dolor es donde_

 _*las marcas de romance permanecen en nuestros cuellos._

 _\- ¿esto es amor?_

 _+no es amor_

 _\- ¿esto es pecado?_

 _+no es pecado_

 _*es una dama / es un hombre, fugazmente dulce._

 _*sedoso balanceo, el olor de su cabello._

 _*aleteo hacia abajo, sin lastimar a esa apetecible mujer /a ese apetecible hombre._

Marinette palideció al sentir los labios del joven en su cuello, solamente presionando para dejar un beso.

 _-incluso si su nombre_

 _+si alguna vez su nombre_

 _-no es conocido por nosotros_

 _+no es conocido_

 _*esta es la noche absolutamente libre para nosotros_

 _*las cosas que no han perdido la sensación. Si nos queremos conocer una vez más, quiero hablar solo con normalidad._

 _\+ ¡que inconcebible!_

 _-que inconcebible_

 _+la sensación sofocante del dolor,_

 _-este sofocante dolor_

 _*deja que las experiencias acumulen su significado… esta es la historia de la gente, pero dime ¿que te pareció?_

 _(gossip, traducción de japonés a español. + Marinette, - adrien, *ambos)_

Adrien se separó de ella, besando su mano y acercándola nuevamente.

-espectacular como siempre. My lady-. Esto último lo dijo alejando el micrófono de ambos.

El público estaba sorprendido por el nuevo personaje en escena, pero no por ello dejaron de aplaudir al nuevo dueto.

Marinette se quedó aturdida al volver escuchar la última frase con un tono de voz un tanto distinto, quizás más ronco. No se dio cuenta cuando tomo del brazo al chico para subir las escaleras, cuando reacciono ya era tarde. Fue al camerino de al lado, pero ya no había nadie, sin quitarse el vestido salió por la puerta oculta del bar para ver si podía encontrar a Bastián, pero fue inútil.

Los días pasaron, Bastián solo dijo que era alguien que quería cantar. Cada fin de semana se ponía tensa ante los comentarios de los trabajadores, sobre si ese nuevo chico misterioso volvería aparecer y otros apostaban que si. Por otro lado, Nino y Alya estuvieron varios días haciendo lo que paso como tema de platica y adrien solo podía disimular y aparentar sorpresa mientras Marinette intentaba controlar sus sonrojos.

\- ¿escucharon el nuevo apodo que le pusieron al chico misterioso?

Adrien puso atención y disimulo una sonrisa. Marinette negó con la cabeza, aunque fue una de las primeras en enterarse.

-chat Noir-. Dijeron al unísono los novios.

\- ¿chat Noir? -. aun Marinette no tenía claro él porque del nombre.

Adrien sabia porque, él hizo que corriera el apodo. -dicen algunas chicas que el joven tenía la mirada tan traviesa y sensual como la de un gato, ojos verdes y además como iba de negro que según se venía más seductor. Pff-. Bufo adrien.

-ojalá pudieras venir un viernes Marinette y si aparece ese chico, te juro que te hará suspirar-. Tras lo dicho Alya recibió un pellizco en su mejilla por parte de su novio. Por lo pronto la azabache seguiría dando negativas hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Otros fines de semana pasaron y adrien cada vez estaba más ansioso, iba al bar con sus amigos como de costumbre a ver a Marinette. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo contenerse de subir con ella, pero pronto llegaría el día.

Un domingo que fue a relajarse, Bastián lo intercepto.

\- ¿chat Noir aún no está listo? - le preguntaba como saludo y palmada en el hombro.

-jajaja, estoy esperando verla calmada. Como me dijiste, el chiste es sorprenderla-.

El adulto se carcajeo, -cierto. Y ahora no me ha preguntado por ti, bueno por chat Noir. Se le ve más tranquila en los ensayos y no esta como loca buscando a un joven con antifaz-.

Con una sonrisa ladina. - ¿ha sí? Tengo aquí la nueva canción. Escúchala ahora y dame el visto bueno-.

Adrien le entregaba el USB con la canción, el arreglo y la letra de la misma, Bastián había dado el visto bueno en la anterior. Lo invito a su oficina y lo que escucho le emociono.

\- ¿de dónde sacas estas letras adrien? -.

-supongo que de Marinette-. Sonreía este mientras suspiraba.

-el amor te sienta bien. La canción va, ¿cuándo vas a presentarte?

-el viernes de esta semana que viene-.

Bastian se toco la barbilla. -¿seguro?-.

-por supuesto-. Tras lo dicho el dia fue pactado.

Otro viernes llego, Marinette siempre estaba pendiente del camerino de al lado y suspiraba de alivio al no notar movimiento. Nuevamente 4 bloques de canciones y nuevamente sus 3 amigos estaban ahí, bueno sus amigos mas cercanos porque apenas en el 2do bloque empezó a ver a mas conocidos entre ex compañeros de la preparatoria y nuevos compañeros de universidad se iba poniendo un poco estresada. Su familia aseguraba que nadie la podría reconocer pero eso no quitaba su temor de ser descubierta.

El ultimo set de canciones serian 3. Desde que apareció chat Noir una vez, siempre que soltaba la primera línea volteaba disimuladamente para mirar que no hubiera a nadie detrás y esta vez no fue la esepcion.

 _+dentro de nuestros destinos entrelazados,_

 _Nos encontramos por casualidad._

 _Esta preciosidad que brota,_

 _Es mi todo ahora._

 _-el pasado que se estrecha alrededor de las profundidades de mi corazón_

 _Y Aunque esos recuerdos no se desvanecen,_

 _Un poco mas, solo un poco mas,_

 _Parece que nos estamos acercando._

Ahora la voz salía del área de la pista de baile. todas las miradas, incluyendo la de ella, fueron a parar a ese lugar pero aun no se divisaba a alguien.

 _+si alguien que esta perdido y herido, puede crecer mas fuerte por el bien de alguien mas_

 _-entonces quiero cambiar por ti._

 _*me aferrare a esos pensamientos mientras rezo!._

Las luces por fin se prendieron dejando ver nuevamente al chico apodado chat Noir, nuevamente vistiendo formalmente exceptuando su saco solo que ahora la corbata era de color azul, haciendo juego con el vestido de la azabache que si bien era el estilo de ladybug esta vez fue negro con azul.

 _*cada vez que miro tu rostro sonriente,_

 _La luz brilla en mi mundo gris._

 _Recuerdos llenos de color,_

 _Vamos a pintar un cielo llamado, "mañana"._

Mientras el coro era entonado el se dirigia hacia las escaleras donde se encontraba la azabache. Esta por reflejo se acerco a el cuando este le tendio la mano para seguir cantado.

 _-como obstinadamente insisti,_

 _Busque algo todos los dias._

 _Perdido y confundido,_

 _Estaba huyendo de mi mismo._

 _+alegría, dolor e incluso tristeza,_

 _Ahora, se esta disolviendo en un azul brillante._

 _-cuando te conocía, podría haber encontrado._

 _*una respuesta irremplazable y un azul inocente._

 _*con el fin de proteger tu sonrisa,_

 _¿Qué puedo hacer yo esta vez?._

 _El calor de tu mano estechamente unida a la mia,_

 _¡no puedo dejarla ir!_

 _¡no quiero soltarla nunca mas!_

Él se alejó el micrófono de los labios y los movió para que ella fue la única que los leyera. Marinette apretó mas el agarre de las manos y le sonrio.

 _-en el color del cielo, en las formas de las nubes._

 _+nunca abra otro momento como este._

 _-el paisaje cuando tu estas siempre allí,_

 _*sea grabado en mi corazón._

 _*todo en ti es tan valioso para mi,_

 _No importa que, no importa donde, estare a tu lado._

 _En este lugar lleno de color,_

 _Una vez mas, trataremos de pintar este sueño._

 _(brilliant blue, traducción del japonés al español. +Marinette, -adrien, *ambos)._

La canción acabo con una caricia en el rostro de ChatNoir, por parte de LadyBug. La canción era una fuerte y clara declaración y al darse ella cuenta se apegó más a él, sorprendiéndolo, pero abrazándola de inmediato.

El público estaba sorprendido y eufórico, ya que nunca se imaginaron al modelo número uno de parís cantando a todo pulmón en ese lugar. Nino, Alya y demás ex compañeros no salían de su asombro. Alya no tardó mucho en subir fotos a toda red social que ella tuviera, ni los demás en compartir las publicaciones.

Adrien le susurro algo al oído, ella sintió con la cabeza y tras una despedida salieron del escenario de las escaleras. El rubio pensaba que irían a los camerinos de alguno de los dos, pero se sorprendió de ver que tomaban el ascensor para el último piso. Iba a preguntar, pero Marinette le sello los sabios con su índice.

Una vez en la azotea Marinette se quitó el antifaz y voltio a ver al chico.

-así que chat Noir. ¿desde cuándo sabias de mi existencia?

Adrien se estaba sonrojando, puesto que mientras le hacia la pregunta, ella se iba acercando y tomándolo de la corbata.

-ah bueno, veras, yo. Lo que pasa-.

La azabache sonrió y por fin adrien se pudo calmar. -desde la primera vez que vine. Y pude bailar contigo ese tango, me di cuenta de quién era la famosa LadyBug-.

Marinette se sorprendió bastante, no pensaba que fuera desde ese entonces. Llevaba muy poco en el lugar además de que esa era la primera vez que adrien iba. Desde los primeros días ella cuidaba mucho su imagen y arreglo para no ser reconocida.

-Marinette, puedo ver la duda en tus ojos. ¿Cómo te descubrí? -. la atrajo hacia él, encerrándola en un abrazo.

\- ¿Cómo fue gatito? -.

-por tu aroma. Cuidaste todo, menos tu aroma. Te tenía así, pegada a mí. Además de que siempre he buscado la manera de abrazarte. Se me hace inconfundible tu aroma-.

Se sorprendió de ello, adrien tenía razón, cuido todo menos el aroma. No solía acercarse mucho a los clientes salvo ese día que sus piernas la llevaron directamente hacia él.

-oh, espera. Por eso te tensaste el día de las calificaciones del primer semestre. Me abrazaste y percibiste mi perfume. De ahí salió My lady-.

Adrien sonrió y puso su rostro en el cuello de ella. -así es my lady, este olor me llevo a descubrirte. Aunque esas piernas que te encanta mostrar fueron las que más me revelaron cosas-. El rubio pudo percibir la respiración entrecortada de la chica entre sus brazos.

-tranquila. Eso te lo explicare luego-.

Se le subieron los colores ante la burla de adrien. -más te vale gatito… más te vale-. Con lo último tomo el rostro del chico para sellar la promesa con un profundo beso.

Epilogo

El music bar ya era famoso por la hermosa cantante que amenizaba los fines de semana pero la aparición de otra voz fue el detonante para que todo parís se instalaran ahí con la espera de verlo y descubrir su identidad. Ese fin de semana no fue la acepción, esperaban con ansias que apareciera ya que nunca se sabia cuando seria. Muchos decían que era publicidad, pero los mas romaticos decían que era para sorprender a la cantante.

-me sorprende que le hayas permitido esto Gabriel-.

-no veo porque, yo siempre he sido condescendiente con él-. Ante el silencio tras lo dicho este voltio a ver a sus acompañantes, viendo como Bastián lo miraba con la ceja alzada y Nathalie junto su novio trataba de ocultar las sonrisas con las bebidas.

-bueno. Nadie lo reconoció y mientras no lo hagan, le permitiré que haga lo que quiera-.

-como no. Seguro quieres a Marinette de nuera para el beneficio del negocio-.

Como siempre Gabriel era trasparente en cuestiones de negocios. -efectivamente. Con ella a cargo estoy seguro que se mantendrá al mismo nivel de calidad-.

-¿asi que planeando la vida de los chicos?- la voz que interrumpia era la de Tom Dupain.

-ya sabes tom, Gabriel tan meticuloso y analítico. ¿Ya sabes que quiere a la niña de nuera?-

-pero si se acaban de hacer novios. Deberíamos dejar un tiempo para que ellos lo decidan. Quien se imaginaria que después de tantos años nuestros hijos terminarían juntos-.

Sabine, Tom, Bastian y Gabriel estudiaron juntos secundiaria uniéndose el ultimo en preparatoria donde conocio a su esposa. La vida los llevo por caminos muy distintos pero siempre conservaron el recuerdo de la amistad que los unia por tantos años.

Alya y Nino eran los únicos que conocían la verdadera indentidad. ¿Cómo fue?, alya no se creía ya las excusas de adrien y llego un momento en que Marinette ya no sabia que inventar y se volvían absurdas. Una buena tarde la pareja fue secuestrada por sus mejores amigos y a base de psicología, o tortura china, fue que por fin supieron lo que pasaba. Los dos por fin se alegraron de que sus despistados amigos estuvieran juntos y que los cantantes mas famosos de parís también fueran pareja.

Desde ese entonces no faltaron un fin de semana y mucho menos cuando sabían que el rubio a aparecería, la reacción de las mujeres en ese lugar era dignas de grabar y subirlas al blog…

Los acordes empezaron a sonar, las luces bajaron su intensidad junto a ello el sonido de unos tacones junto a otros pasos mas tranquilos.

-¿lista my lady?

\- lista chat Noir-.

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueno~ esto fue lo que salio como segunda y ultima parte.

Debería …. Debería terminar el primer fic, pero he estado escribiendo otros y los voy a subir, tal vez si los veo ya publicados me anime a continuarlos. Por que OBVIAMENTE todos tendrá un final… romántico. XD no me gustan las tragedias y dramas extremos… a no ser

Por favor dejen su comentario, opinión, consejo o tomatazo. Adios


End file.
